tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
FLOPP's Golf Shed of Creepy Weirdness
FLOPP's Golf Shed of Creepy Weirdness is an episode of NathanStitely's fan-made T.U.F.F. Puppy season. Sypnosis While stuck during a power outage, everyone at FLOPP tells creepy and somewhat scary stories to pass the time! Story 1: Toilet Time {Scene opens with an opening shot of the Petropolis Golf Course. However, it is night time and the sky is rainy with lighting casting the skies. A bird tries to fly away to safety. We follow her to the not-so-dreaded golf she lair of the Fiendish League of Potential Perpetraitors, or as more commonly known, FLOPP. Suddenly, the bird that was flying gets struck by lighting and falls to the ground in a crisp. We pan into FLOPP’s golf shed lair. Inside, Meerkat, Escape Goat, Wanna Bee, and Meerkat’s nephew, Nathan, are watching TV with the lights on.} TV ANNOUNCER: We now return to “Fat, Overweight Dad and his Stupid Family”. {On the TV, A fat, overweight dad with a t-shirt and glasses is sitting in his lounge chair, when his wife, wearing a teal t-shirt and orange hair, walks up} WIFE ON TV: Herbie, I thought I told you to take out the trash! FAT, OVERWEIGHT DAD: If you think THAT’S bad, remember the time I played that prank on Ashton Kutchdeer?? {Scene cuts to fat, overweight dad on a street corner.} FAT, OVERWEIGHT DAD: Hey, Ashton! Come here! {A deer that looks like actor Ashton Kutcher walks up. Fat, Overweight Dad throws a giant boulder in his face!} FAT, OVERWEIGHT DAD: Heheheheheh! You just been BOULDERED!! That’s my new show! “Bouldered”! {Cut back to FLOPP} ESCAPE GOAT: Woah! How did this show stay so fresh? MEERKAT: I know, right?? WANNA-BEE: This show is SUP-AR GENIUS!! {Nathan sighs deadpan. Suddenly, the lights mysteriously go out and so does the TV!} FLOPP: AAAAAUGH!! WANNA-BEE: Now we’ll NEVER know what SUP-AR BAAAD antics Fat, Overweight Dad will get into this time! ESCAPE GOAT: WE’RE ALL DOOOOOMED!! MEERKAT: Quick! Run and scream like little girls! {Meerkat, Escape Goat, Wanna-Bee all get up and run around the shed screaming like little girls. We zoom into Nathan’s face. He looks very angry. He squirms a bit and screams out-} NATHAN: ENOUGH!! {Meerkat, Escape Goat, and Wanna-Bee stop what they’re doing.} NATHAN: Come on guys, chill out. It’s just a power outage. The lights and the TV will come back on eventually! MEERKAT: Yeah, but, what do we use for ENTERTAINMENT?? NATHAN: Well, they’re so many other options! We can play board games- WANNA-BEE: Bor-ing! NATHAN: -Or read books- ESCAPE GOAT: Bor-ing! NATHAN: OOOOR we can play-{Nathan whips out a flashlight and shines it under his face. He talks in a creepy monotone} Flashlight Creepy-Story-Telling with a Flashliiight! {Lighting Crashes} MEERKAT: Bor-in-wait?? Did you say creepy story telling with a flashlight?? {Lighting Crashes again} NATHAN: Uh, yeah? {Meerkat grabs the flashlight from Nathan’s hand} MEERKAT: Gimmie that junk! Well, we might as well do this since there’s no TV. ESCAPE GOAT: Same here. WANNA-BEE: Ditto, dude. {Meerkat quickly grabs some golf score cards from the right shelf and throws them on the floor. He quickly sets it on fire with his cigeratte lighter. The rest of FLOPP and Nathan sit their butts around the fire.} MEERKAT: So, who wants to go first? NATHAN: Not it! ECSAPE GOAT: Not it! WANNA-BEE: Not it! MEERKAT: Not it! {Pauses for a second} Wait a minute… {Everybody else stares slyly at Meerkat} MEERKAT: Fine, fine. I’ll go first. {Meerkat shines it under his face. He talks in a creepy monotone} Alright. Here’s a little freakfest I like to call… “TOILET TIME!!” {Cut to the Petropolis Golf Course pro shop. We see a shot of the door to the Men’s Room. Escape Goat and Wanna-Bee are outside, crossing their legs, eager to pee} ESCAPE GOAT: Come on, Meerkat! You’ve been in there for at least twenty minutes! WANNA-BEE: Yeah! I have to go like SUP-AR BAAAD!! {Cut to Meerkat inside the bathroom. He is holding up a newspaper and sitting on the toilet, but only his top half is shown} MEERKAT: Alright, guys! Hold your tiny, little bladders! I’ll be out in a minute! {Hold down newspaper and flushes toilet} Ugh, that’s the last time I’m getting that jumbo taco from Taco Bull! {Suddenly, the toilet blurbs and starts clogging} Ugh! That’s not a good sound! {Scene cuts to five minutes later. Escape Goat and Wanna-Bee are watching Meerkat trying to fix the toilet. Escape Goat and Wanna-Bee are STILL crossing their legs} ESCAPE GOAT: Come on, Meerkat! You said you’ll be out in a minute! MEERKAT: You’ll get your bladder tubs drained out after I try to fix this stupid thing! Sheesh! For my partners in crime, you sure are impatient! WANNA-BEE: Yeah, but, shouldn’t you call a plumber, or the groundskeeper, or maybe even someone, oh I don’t know, SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY KNOWS HOW TO FIX TOILETS??? MEERKAT: Ahem! We’re dangerous criminals! We don’t take orders from no goody-two-shoe good guys! {Meerkat tightens final screw. He then stands up, takes his hat off, and wipes his brow} There! That oughta do it! ESCAPE GOAT: Now, can we go to the bathroom?? MEERKAT: Nope! We still need to test it if it still works! {Meerkat reaches his hand for the flush handle} Here goes nothing! {Meerkat flushes the toilet without any harm. But, then while he’s saying the next couple of lines below, the toilet shakes and shoots green sparks out of the bowl} MEERKAT: See, waddya’ I tell ya’ boys! I’m an expert when it comes to fixing toilets! {Suddenly with a ZAP!! Of green lightning, Meerkat and the toilet are gone! Escape Goat and Wanna-Bee are shocked to see their leader go, then they look down on the floor} WANNA-BEE: Woah! Suddenly, I don’t have to go anymore! ESCAPE GOAT: Same here, buddy! {Cut to some purplish time stream. Meerkat is hanging on to dear life on the toilet, plunging into a flashback of history!} MEERKAT: WAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHH!! {Meerkat looks all around the time stream} MEERKAT: Holy Toledo! I must be the first animal with a 1940’s-like-mototone to travel backwards through time! {Suddenly, Mr. Peabody & Sherman float around Meerkat from out of nowhere} MR. PEABODY: Correction, Meerkat. You were the second! SHERMAN: That’s right, Mr. Peabody! MR. PEABODY: Quiet you! {Scene cuts to some sort of mountainous area filled with snow and junk. A flash of green lighting fills the area! And Meerkat appears, still clinging onto the toilet’s tank.} MEERKAT: Whew! Glad that’s over! {Suddenly, Meerkat sees a small set of caves up ahead. There are also cavemen either picking their noses, beating each other with clubs, or sniffing the snow, then eating it.} MEERKAT: Woah! I must be back in the old cavemen days! Back were birds were used as record players and wooly mammoths were used as dishwashers! Or at least that’s what I saw on that dopey cartoon series. {Slaps himself in the face} Ugh! Pay attention, Meerkat! Remember what that police officer said the first time you were sent to prison… {Flashback: Meerkat, Escape Goat, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler Crab are in their jail cell. Meerkat also doesn’t have his traditional dark eyes. Officer Koala slams the cell door shut.} OFFICER KOALA: Now, remember. When you go back in time, whatever you do, DON’T touch anything! Even the slightest touch can change the present into ways you can’t possibly imagine! {Bad Dog walks up to Meerkat} MEERKAT: {Nervously} GAH!! Uh, hey there, Bad Dog. Nice to see ya’! BAD DOG: I don’t like you already. {Bad Dog punches Meerkat in the eyes. Flashback ends} MEERKAT: Ugh. {Rubs his eyes} No wonder I got these ugly black eyes from my first day! But, still, I need to not touch anything or else I’ll-{A fly buzzes into Meerkat’s face}-AUGH!! PREHISTORIC BUG!! {Meerkat squishes the fly, which falls onto the ground. He realizes his mistake} MEERKAT: Oh no! I hope this doesn’t mess up the timeline! {Meerkat flushes the toilet, which sends him back to the present. Escape Goat and Wanna-Bee are standing out the bathroom door. Meerkat walks out of it.} WANNA-BEE: Woah, Meerkat! What happened? ESCAPE GOAT: Yeah, you were gone for about 20 seconds! MEERKAT: Guys! Oh thank goodness, for a second there I thought I messed up the time- {But, before Meerkat is about to say anything, an alarm comes own from the ceiling and beeps loudly! And so does some sort of TV! The TV turns on reviling to be…} DUDLEY (On TV): ‘sup, slaves of my planet! ESCAPE GOAT & WANNA-BEE: {Makes a peace sign to Dudley} ‘sup to you, too, Leader Puppy! MEERKAT: Wait?? LEADER puppy?? ESCAPE GOAT: Uh, Meerkat, you know Dudley Donald Puppy is master supreme ruler of the world, right? {Meerkat looks out the window of the pro shop. The sky is dark red and buildings, flags, and even trees ALL have posters with Dudley’s face on it!} MEERKAT: As the great sitcom father once said…DO’H!! DUDLEY (On TV): Alright, slaves! It’s now time of the day when I DRAIN YOUR BRAINS!! MEERKAT: Drain our-what now? {Suddenly, a bunch of brain-draining devices comes down from the ceiling!} WANNA-BEE: Our brains, stupid! Leader Puppy wants us to be SUP-AR STUPID so he can feel smarter! ESCAPE GOAT: Come on, Meerkat! Don’t you wanna chew your own butt?? MEERKAT: WAAAAAAUUUGGGH!! {Meerkat rushes back into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him! He sits own on the toilet and flushes the handle!} MEERKAT: Must fix FUUUUTURE!! {Suddenly, with another flash of green lightning, Meerkat and the toilet are gone! Cut back to the entrance to the men’s room. A flash of green lightning goes behind the door! Meerkat opens the door from all of the lighting} MEERKAT: Okay! Let’s see if I fixed the future THIS time! {Suddenly, a rumbling is heard. Meerkat shakes up and down. And the roof of the pro shop cracks open revealing a giant version of…} LIL’ CHIPMUNK GIRL: {Sweetly} Aww. There’s a cute little bug that looks like Meerkat! {Short pause. Then, she talks in an angry tone} I think I’m gonna squish it! {The Lil’ Chipmunk Girl reaches her foot out and is about to squish Meerkat!} MEERKAT: {Takes a whiff} Ugh! Jeez, kid! When was the last time you washed your feet? {The Lil’ Chipmunk Girl doesn’t listen and lowers her foot} MEERKAT: WAAAAUGH!! {Meerkat rushes back into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him! He sits own on the toilet and flushes the handle! Wiith another flash of green lightning, Meerkat and the toilet are gone! Cut back to the entrance to the men’s room. A flash of green lightning goes behind the door! Meerkat opens the door from all of the lighting…AGAIN!!} MEERKAT: Woah… {Meerkat stops and stares at the pros shop. It has turned into a high-tech evil lair. Escape Goat and Wanna-Bee are sitting at some table discussing their new evil plan. They are also wearing eyepatches and red sweaters. Some hot, female slaves are standing nearby as well} WANNA-BEE: Hey, Meerkat! How’s it going? ESCAPE GOAT: Yeah! We were just discussing our newest evil plan to blow up Petropolis with our new, death laser! MEERKAT: Hrm. Let’s see. High tech, evil lair? Hot, female slaves? Huge, death laser? Eh, I can get used to this! {Meerkat walks to the table} Oh, Escape Goat? {Puts his feet on the table and wiggles his little toes} Can one of our hot, female slaves give me a foot rub?? HOT, FEMALE SLAVE 1: Foot rub? HOT, FEMALE SLAVE 2: What the heck is that? MEERKAT: WAAAAUGH!! {Meerkat rushes back into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him! He sits own on the toilet and flushes the handle! Wiith another flash of green lightning, Meerkat and the toilet are gone! Cut to the inside of TUFF. A flash of green lightning goes on! And Meerkat and the toilet appear again!} MEERKAT: Alright, where am I this time?? {Pan-up to inside of TUFF.} MEERKAT: Wait, why does this place seem familiar?? {Pan to the other side of the room. Dudley and Keswick are talking. Dudley is holding the time machine from the episode “Watch Dog”.} DUDLEY: Can I go back to second grade?? {Whispers} I know all the answers! MEERKAT: {Bored Tone} Oh yeah, now I remember. Now to get out of here! {Meerkat tries to flush the toilet. But, it suddenly short curcits!} Oh, no! The toilet’s short curcited! Now, I’ll never get home! {Short Pause} Hmm. There’s a phrase you don’t hear any day! {Suddenly, Meerkat overhears Dudley talking.} DUDLEY: Alright, alright. I’ll go get the donuts. Or I can go back a second into the past with this time-travel watch to beat Kitty to that donut! MEERKAT: Time machine? DUDLEY: GOIN’ WITH THE WATCH!! {Dudley is about to start the time machine, but, Meerkat grabs his leg at the last minute, causing him to fall.} MEERKAT: Oh no you don’t, butt munch! I need this time machine more than you! {Meerkat throws Dudley into the broom closet. Meerkat sets the coordinates and presses the button} MEERKAT: {Whines} Please let me go home this time! {Suddenly, a flash of lighting, Meerkat and the time machine are gone! Cut back to the entrance to the men’s room. Escape Goat and Wanna-Bee are already there. Meerkat appears in a flash of lighting, bursting with excitement!} MEERKAT: Escape Goat! Wanna-Bee! ESCAPE GOAT & WANNA-BEE: Hi, Meerkat! {Meerkat runs up to Escape Goat and holds him by the shoulders.} MEERKAT: Quick! What’s my name? Where do we live? Does Agent Puppy chew his butt?? I’VE GOT TO KNOOOOW!! ESCAPE GOAT: Meerkat, your name is Meerkat! We live in Petropolis! And of course Agent Puppy likes to chew his butt! WANNA-BEE: We were just about to go back to the golf shed and discuss our newest SUP-AR BAAAAD plan to dump trash in a “NO DUMPING” zone! MEERKAT: {Sighs} Thank goodness, everything is back to normal! ESCAPE GOAT: What are you talking about? MEERKAT: Er, Nothing. WANNA-BEE: Okaaay then… {Short pause. Suddenly with a zap of lightning, Wanna-Bee and Escape Goat turn into Shermans an Meerkat is turned into Mr. Peabody!} ESCAPE GOAT & WANNA-BEE (As Shermans): What happened to us, Meerkat? MEERKAT (As Mr. Peabody): Quiet you! Story 2: The Fairly OddPargoats! {Cut back to FLOPP’S golf shed lair after Meerkat’s story. Everyone except Meerkat is a little freaked out.} ESCAPE GOAT: Woah. I don’t think I don’t wanna use the toilet again after hearing that tale! NATHAN: But, isn’t using the toilet part of how you live? ESCAPE GOAT: Well, there are-{Holds up a jar}-“other options”… WANNA-BEE: Gross! {But, just as FLOPP starts talking, a mysterious black shadow appears by the window. Nathan notices this. But, when he turns back, the black shadow is gone!} NATHAN: {Gulps} Uh, guys? I think that we should… MEERKAT: Nathan! Zip it! I think we’re the hang of this “creepy-bunko” storytelling! {Nathan crosses is arms in anger} MEERKAT: Alright! Who wants to go next? {Escape Goat raises his hand} ESCAPE GOAT: OooOooOoo! Me, me, me! MEERKAT: {Bore tone} Uh. Sure, why not? ESCAPE GOAT: Yes! {Escape Goat grabs the flashlight from Meerkat’s hand. He shines it under his face and talks in a creepy monotone} ESCAPE GOAT: This here a story of magic, monsters, and freaky-deaky, mythical creatures. It’s called… “THE FAIRLY ODDPARGOATS!” {Cut to the outside of FLOPP’’s Golf Shed Lair. Meerkat and Wanna Bee are choosing sides for football. Fiddler Crab, Bluffalo, Nathan, and Escape Goat are standing in front of them. Escape Goat is also is trapped in his traditional straight jacket.} WANNA-BEE: Alright, I choooose…FIDDLER CRAB!! {Fiddler Crab waddles up to Wanna-Bee’s side} MEERKAT: Hrmmm…{Slaps his forehead} Ugh. Come on up, Nathan… {Nathan walks up to Meerkat’s side} WANNA-BEE: Bluffalo! My man! {Bluffalo walks up to Wanna-Bee’s side and gives him a high five! Meerkat stares blankly at Escape Goat. Escape Goat is letting out a cheesy smile.} MEERKAT: Well, looks likes there’s only one left. I choose…{Short pause. Escape Goat smiles even cheesier}…THAT ROCK!! {Meerkat points to a rock besides Escape Goat. Escape Goat slowly loses his cheesy smile.} ESCAPE GOAT: What?? You’ve gotta be kidding me! NATHAN: Come on, Meerkat! I think Escape Goat wants to be on our team! MEERKAT: Are you kidding me?? Remember what he did last Tuesday?? NATHAN: Aw, yeah. {Nathan holds up his laptop. The page shown is the “TUFF Fan Blog”.} He tried to bury himself alive in your garden! MEERKAT: And he destroyed my prized begonias! That dumb goat is a meanace! WANNA-BEE: I agree with ya’, man! Last week he tried to use my stinger to open his SUP-AR STUPID to pick his dumb straight jacket lock! BLUFFALO: And last MONTH, he almost blew up Texas! {Everyone else stares at Bluffalo} BLUFFALO: Ooohooo! Bluffing again! {Everyone laughs except Escape Goat, who sadly walks away. We cut to the inside of sort of bus. A close up of Escape Goat’s face is shown.} ESCAPE GOAT: I can’t believe my own partners in crime dumped me. {Pan out. Escape Goat is surrounded by little kids. Some are poking him, throwing a paddleball at him, or just plain laughing at him.} ESCAPE GOAT: I’m just an average goat who no one understands. {Cut to Escape Goat’s apartment building. It’s already night time. The bus pulls up and Escape Goat slowly walks off of the bus to his apartment. Then we cut to Escape Goat’s bedroom. Escape Goat is already walking up to bed in his PJs. However, no arms are sticking out because of his straight jacket. He then sits on the bed. He picks up a Magic 8 Ball from the floor with his teeth, and spits it out onto his lap.} ESCAPE GOAT: Oh, Magic 8 Ball. Will Meerkat and the others ever notice me again? {Escape Goat shakes the ball with his legs. The answer comes up. Escape Goat reads it out loud.} ESCAPE GOAT: “NO WAY??” Aw, nuts. I wish there was a way to help me get noticed. {Escape Goat kicks his ball into the wall. The ball bounces off of it and onto the floor. Suddenly, it cracks open, and small, magical pink tornado appears from it. Escape Goat gasps in amazement. The tornado pops out two floating goats. One is pink with dark pink hair that has just only one curl on it. The other is green with dark green hair and a black tie. They both have wings, crowns and magic wands. And, yes, we ALL know where THIS is going!} ESCAPE GOAT: Woah! Who the heck are you guys?? GOAT 1: I’m Cosmo! GOAT 2: And I’m Wanda! BOTH GOATS: And wheeere your FAIRY GODGOATS!! ESCAPE GOAT: Hey, I’ve heard of you guys! You’re magical, flying creatures who grant wishes to loser goats! {Suddenly sounds depressed} Like me… COSMO: Of course you’re a loser! WANDA: And that’s why you need our help! Now, what’s your first wish?? ESCAPE GOAT: Well…{Stares at his straight jacket.} Oh yeah! I wish I was free from this stupid straight jacket! COSMO: YOU’VE GOT IT!! {Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands up and POOF!! Escape Goat’s straight jacket is gone! We can tell because his arms are now through his PJs.} ESCAPE GOAT: Wow! Usually, I have to dig into my fanny pack and use that tiny key! SUP-AR hard! Man, I can’t wait to tell everyone about you guys! WANDA: Sorry, Timmy. ESCAPE GOAT: Who’s Timmy? My real name’s Matthew! COSMO: Sorry. Most of our old godkids were mostly named “Timmy”. WANDA: Look, you can’t tell anyone else us about us or else we’ll go away FOREVER!! ESCAPE GOAT: Woah! That’s harsh! Trust me, guys. This goat got his secrets safe with you! I just can’t wait ‘till tomorrow so make wishes! In fact, I wish it was tomorrow RIGHT…NOW!! {Cosmo and Wanda awkwardly look at each other. They raise their wands and POOF!! The sun suddenly comes up!} ESCAPE GOAT: {Chuckles a bit} Wait until the guys see this! {Cut to the inside of FLOPP’s Golf Lair. Meerkat, Wanna-Bee, Fiddler Crab, and Bluffalo are discussing their evil plans.} WANNA-BEE: Alright! What SUP-AR BAAAD scheme are we going to do this time?? MEERKAT: Well, what I was thinking was- {But, before Meerkat can reply, Escape Goat opens the door. He is also holding a fish bowl with, you-know-who, in them.} ESCAPE GOAT: Alright guys! I’m here! MEERKAT: {Sarcastically} And you are? ESCAPE GOAT: I’m Escape Goat! I’ve been in your crime agency for almost two years! MEERKAT: I know! I was being sarcastic! {Escape Goat crosses his arms in anger} MEERKAT: As I was saying, Wanna-Bee had just been flying around TUFF lately. And he told me that Keswick has just finished on a new invention that makes sticky buns in under three seconds! If we just grab our hands on that thing, we will be swarming in baked goods! {To Wanna-Bee} No offense. WANNA-BEE: None taken. MEERKAT: Now, all we need is a plan to get inside! {Escape Goat hears this} ESCAPE GOAT: {Sarcastically} Boy, I wish the sticky bun machine was right here, right now! {Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and POOF!! Keswick’s Sticky Bun Machine is right in front of FLOPP!} BLUFFALO: What the-? WANNA-BEE: How did you do that? ESCAPE GOAT: {Nervously} Uh…internet? {Short pause} BLUFFALO: Jah. Works for me! {Meerkat turns on the machine. And a sticky bun shoots out and into Meerkat’s mouth. He chews it and swallows it!} MEERKAT: {Gasps} This sticky bun is perfect! Just like my great granny-ma used to make! WANNA-BEE: But, it’s still not enough! What other SUP-AR AWESOME inventions Keswick has made today?? ESCAPE GOAT: Well, I wish! {Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and POOF!! Cut to the golf shed again. FLOPP is surrounded by loads and loads of Keswick’s inventions! And every member is playing with one of them!} BLUFFALO: {Blasts a ray gun to his face. He now has a goofy mouthstache!} Ooohoohoo! This Mouthstache Ray is da’ bomb! {Meanwhile, Wanna-Bee and Fiddler Crab are flying around with minitature jetpacks.} WANNA-BEE: -And these jetpacks are the me’s knees! Get it! ‘Cause I’m a bee! {Fiddler Crab rolls his eyes. Cut to Meerkat and Escape Goat talking to each other} MEERKAT: Wow, Escape Goat. I’m quite impressed! I didn’t know the internet can even do all this! Now what other things can we steal! {Meerkat taps his finger on his chin. Then has an idea!} I KNOW!! We could get a million dollars and when can BUY all the pointless gadgets we want! ESCAPE GOAT: You’ve got! I wish! {Cosmo and Wanda do nothing. Escape Goat gets angry.} ESCAPE GOAT: I said “I WISH!!” {Cosmo and Wanda STILL do nothing.} ESCAPE GOAT: WHAT’S GOING ON?? WANNA-BEE: We still need our money, punk! BLUFFALO: Jah. I hate bluffers! That’s MY job! MEERKAT: If you can’t get us a million dollars, then, it looks like YOU’RE FIRED!! {Meerkat kicks Escape Goat and the goldfish bowl out of the golf shed!} WANNA-BEE: AND STAY OUT!! {Cut back to Escape Goat’s apartment. He is in his bedroom with Cosmo and Wanda. Escape Goat is also wearing his PJs.} ESCAPE GOAT: Why weren’t you helping me?? WANDA: Because you can’t wish for money, Matthew. It’s against the rules. ESCAPE GOAT: Woah, woah, woah! There are RULES?? COSMO: Well, duh! What do you think we are?? Stupid?? {Cosmo and Wanda poof up a copy of “‘Da Rules”! Escape Goat starts reading it.} ESCAPE GOAT: Can’t wish for true love. Can’t wish for winning a contest. Can’t wish for killing somebody. {Closes book} Okay, I think I got it! WANDA: Uh, shouldn’t you read the rest of the book? {Stares out the window. A quarter moon is outside.} It might be…um…important! ESCAPE GOAT: Important smortant! And P.S. {Crawls into bed} It’s already my bedtime. {Yawns} Goodnight, fellas. {Escape Goat falls asleep. While he sleeps, the moonlight shines down on Cosmo and Wanda. Off-screen, the two fairy goats turn into something…HORRIBLE… A few hours later, Escape Goat is still asleep. But, a thumping noise soon wakes him up} ESCAPE GOAT: {Yawns} What the-? {Escape Goat walks to his kitchen. Then drops his jaw.} ESCAPE GOAT: GAAAAH!! {There standing in front of him, is Meerkat, Bluffalo, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler Crab being boiled in a giant stew pot. And Cosmo and Wanda are COOKING THEM ALIVE!! Only, they ARE Cosmo and Wanda, but, they now have fangs, piercing red eyes, shaggy fur, and surrounded by a greenish glow. They even talk like the Dock Hag from “The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack”!} COSMO: Wanda, how you like your “Buffalo Burger”?? WANDA: Well done! Just like my “Meerkat Pot Pie” and my “Steamed Fiddler Crab”! MEERKAT: What the heck is going on here?? WANNA-BEE: Yeah, one moment we were sleeping peacefully! And POOF!! We’re being boiled alive! Who the heck even ARE these people, Escape Goat?? Your former cousins twice removed?? ESCAPE GOAT: Oh dear! There’s gotta be an explanation for all this! {He quickly grabs “’Da Rules” from the Kitchen Counter and starts reading it.} “Warning: Every quarter moon, fairy godpargoats turn into evil were-goats that EAT THE PEOPLE THAT THE GOD KID GOT REJECTED BY??” Wanda was right! I should have read the rest of the book! Aw, but, how can I fix this mess without magic?? {Escape Goat suddenly remembers what Wanda had said to him last night} WANDA (In Escape Goat’s thought bubble): You can’t tell anyone else us about us or else we’ll go away FOREVER!! ESCAPE GOAT: That’s it! {To Meerkat} Hey, guys! Those aren’t my cousins! {Everyone stops and stares at Escape Goat} MERRKAT: Well, if they’re not, then who are they? ESCAPE GOAT: {Nervously} They are my-{Dances around like a certain fairy-crazed teacher with a hunched back}-FAIRY-GOD-PARGOATS!! MEERKAT: YOU have-{Dances around like a certain fairy-crazed teacher with a hunched back}-FAIRY-GOD-PARGOATS?? BLUFFALO: Jah. No wonder you got Keswick’s inventions so quickly! ESCAPE GOAT: Exactly! {Suddenly a small explosion BURSTS and sends Escape Goat flying into the stew pot with the others. The smoke clears revealing a buff, white goat with wings, a crown, and a magic wand. He is also wearing a camoflauged tang top. He speaks in a German accent.} BUFF GOAT: Greetings, puny little fairies! ESCAPE GOAT: Who are you? BUFF GOAT: I am Jorgen Von Strangoat! Toughest fairy goat in the universe! And YOU Matthew T. Goat had just blabbed your secret to your friends! {Jorgen waves his wand and POOF!! Cosmo and Wanda are back to normal and the stew pot is gone! FLOPP is standing on the floor as well!} JORGEN: Now, to assign Cosmo and Wanda to another god kid in need of-{Dances around like a certain fairy-crazed teacher with a hunched back}-FAIRY-GOD-PARGOATS!! ESCAPE GOAT: So, who’s Cosmo and Wanda’s new godkid?? JORGEN: {Points to a rock}-THAT ROCK!! COSMO: YAAAAY!! ESCAPE GOAT & WANDA: Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me! JORGEN: Now, then. When I wave this wand, {Points to Escape Goat} you will forget you ever had fairies! EVER!! ESCAPE GOAT: Okay, I guess! JORGEN: Asta la vista…fairies! {Jorgen waves his wand and POOF!! He, Cosmo, Wanda, and the rock are gone!} ESCAPE GOAT: Woah! What just happened? Why am I in my kitchen? And what are you guys doing here? MEERKAT: Look, Escape Goat. {Puts his hand around Escape Goat’s shoulder} We’re pretty sorry that we’ve ignored you lately. It’s just because…because…um… ESCAPE GOAT: Because that we’re villains? MEERKAT: Exactly! ESCAPE GOAT: So, do think I should come back to FLOPP? {Meerkat stares lovingly at Escape Goat for a couple of seconds.} MEERKAT: {Bore tone} Eh, why not. Turns that rock wasn’t “reliable” as that we thought. ESCAPE GOAT: Yeah. Speaking of which, where IS the rock?? {Cut to Cosmo and Wanda playing catch with the rock at the park. Cosmo poofs up a ball, and he throws at the rock. The rock falls down from the impact.} COSMO: Yay! Isn’t this fun Wanda?? WANDA: {Sarcastically} Oh yeah, I’m having so much fun with our new godkid! COSMO: Now THAT’S the spirit! END OF STORY {Cut to a “THE END SIGN”. Pan out to see Escape Goat holding it up and showing it to the Rest of FLOPP.} MEERKAT: Why are you holding that sign? ESCAPE GOAT: It’s supposed to be nostalgic! Okay?? Sheesh! Story 3: I was a Teenage Dudley {Cut back to FLOPP’S golf shed lair after Escape Goat’s story.} MEERKAT: Okay, Escape Goat. That’s gotta be the most stupidest story I’ve ever heard of! ESCAPE GOAT: Hey! You’re just jealous because I know much about classic cartoons than you! {Nathan looks out the window again. Sure enough, that creepy shadow is there again!} NATHAN: Uh, guys… {Suddenly with a flash of lightning, the black shadow is gone!} MEERKAT: {Flaps his forehead} Ugh. Nathan, just SHUSH!! {Nathan crosses his arms again} MEERKAT: Wanna-Bee, you’re up! WANNA-BEE: Aww, yeah! Time to be SUP-AR BAAAAD!! {Wanna-Bee grabs the flashlight from Escape Goat’s hand. He shines it under his face and talks in a creepy monotone} WANNA-BEE: Alright, my story of creepy weirdness is a little tale I like to call… “I WAS A TEENAGE DUDLEY!” {Cut to the outside of Dudley’s house. It’s cold and rainy. We pan in to the interior of Dudley’s bedroom. Inside, Dudley is in bed with a cold, while Kitty is watching over him.} DUDLEY: {Stuffed up} Thanks for coming over, Kitty. I feel sick as a…well, ME!! KITTY: Hey, that’s what partners are for. But, don’t worry, Keswick is coming by to check on you as well. I’ve heard he has a solution for your problem. DUDLEY: AAAAAH-CHOOOOO!! {Dudley sneezes boogers all over Kitty!} DUDLEY: Sorry. {Wipes his nose} {Just then, Keswick walks through the door holding a briefcase} KESWICK: Don’t worry, Agent Puppy. Once you get in-je-je-je-jected with this serum, {Digs through his suitcase} you will soon be back to your old stupid, butt-chewing self! {Keswick pulls up a GIANT vaccination needle} KESWICK: This little vaccination needle contains my special “Stupid Dog Serum”. It will turn ANYONE into a stupid, butt-chewing canine! KITTY: Keswick! You know Dudley is freaked out by needles! DUDLEY: {Stuffed up} Yeah! I-{Groans in pain}-Too sick for screaming! {Keswick slowly walks up to Dudley with the needle. Dudley rolls up his shirt sleeve.} KESWICK: Now hold still, Agent Pu-pu-pu-puppy. This will only hurt a little. {Keswick slowly tries to poke Dudley with the needle, but, suddenly, BOOM!! FLOPP bursts through the wall of Dudley’s bedroom} KESWICK: GAAAAAAH!! {He accidentally squirts the Stupid Dog Serum into Wanna-Bee’s face!} WANNA-BEE: Dude! MEERKAT: Alright, Agent Puppy! Where is it?? Where are they?? DUDLEY: {Stuffed-up} You’re not taking MY secret agent weapons! ESCAPE GOAT: Secret agent weapons?? MEERKAT: Are you kidding me?? We need stuff for our- FLOPP: -SLEEPOVER!! {FLOPP rushes through Dudley’s bedroom door. After a couple seconds, they come back with all the stuff they need. Meerkat is holding board games, Escape Goat is hunching snacks on his back, and Wanna-Bee is holding some movies and DVDs.} DUDLEY {Stuffed-up}: Wait? YOU guys are having a sleepover? MEERKAT: Yep. It always happens once every year! We break into someone’s house and steal stuff that’s PERFECT for a sleepover! This is going to be the best one ever! WANNA-BEE: Yeah! It’s going to be SUP-AR AWESOOOME!! {Wanna-bee turns his back as he and FLOPP exit through the gaping hole in the wall. We pan in to Wanna-Bee’s stinger. It’s wagging his tail like a…STUPID DOG!!} KITTY: Uh, should we tell him? KEWSICK: Nah, let’s make him figure it out for himself. DUDLEY: AAAAAH-CHOOOOO!! {Dudley sneezes boogers all over both Kitty AND Keswick!} DUDLEY: Sorry. {Wipes his nose} Again. {Scene cuts to the exterior of FLOPP’s Golf Shed Lair. We zoom in the broken window to see FLOPP preparing for their awesome sleepover! Sleeping bags, board games, and DVDs are being laid out. FLOPP is also wearing their PJs.} MEERKAT: Alright, FLOPP! Let the sleepover commence! ESCAPE GOAT: Oh, yeah! I just can’t wait to watch comedy films and drink red cream soda ‘till my spit hurts! MEERKAT: You bet ya’ boots you will, Escape Goat! ESCAPE GOAT: Uh, I’m not wearing boots. MEERKAT: Right…So, what you guys wanna do first?? WANNA-BEE: OooOoo! Why don’t we chase our own tails til’ we pass out?? {Sticks his tongue out} {Meerkat and Escape Goat stare at Wanna-Bee awkwardly} MEERKAT: Ooooor, we could-{Holds up a bag of treats}-eat these bags of candy ‘till we puke! ESCAPE GOAT: Alright! I can already taste the sugary, chocolately, goodness! WANNA-BEE: Sorry, dude. Can’t eat chocolate. Makes me sick! {Escape Goat stares awkwardly at Wanna-Bee again} ESCAPE GOAT: But, isn’t your favorite ice cream flavor “Double Chocolate Chocolate Chip Ripple with Extra Chocolate”? MEERKAT: Who cares?? Now, Let’s see, we’ve got-{Holds up the bags and reads them out loud}-“Gummy Steaks”, and “T-Bone Pops” and-{Confused}-“Mr. Porterhouse Bars”?? ESCAPE GOAT: Pft. Figures, we stole from Agent Puppy. {Wanna-Bee drools at the sight of the candy. His bee attentnae have also been replaced with dog ears. He’s even wagging his “tail”} WANNA-BEE: HI-GEE-GEEEEEEE!! {Wanna-Bee charges into the bags and gorges down on the candy like the dog he his!} MEERKAT: What the-? {Wanna-Bee lies down and patting his belly, swelled up like a balloon. He burps loudly} WANNA-BEE: Man, those were some good treats! MEERKAT: Hey, um, Wanna-Bee? Are you feeling…okay? WANNA-BEE: {Nervously} What are you talking about?? I feel better than ever! ESCAPE GOAT: Whatever! Let’s just some watch some comedy films! {Cut to FLOPP watching a comedy film on the TV. On it, a secret agent is warning the president, who is off-screen, about some war in the White House Caibent.} SECRET AGENT ON TV: Listen, Mr. President! We need to save the entire state of Florida before Mega Chocolate Man messes crud up! {Cut to another view of the President, who is revealed to be a toaster. Toast pops out from him.} SCRET AGENT ON TV: Aw, forget it… {Meerkat and Escape start laughing} WANNA-BEE: Ugh. This movie is so lame! ESCAPE GOAT: Watcha’ talkin’ about? {Hold up a copy of the DVD} “Toaster President vs. the Mega Chocolate Man” is one of the best comedy films ever made! WANNA-BEE: I know that! I just can’t believe that they released this DVD WITHOUT color! MEERKAT: Wanna-Bee? The picture is CLEARLY in color! How can you not see that?? ESCAPE GOAT: Uh, Meerkat. I think there’s something’s wrong with Wanna-Bee… ESCAPE GOAT: What are you talking about, Escape Goat?? All Wanna-Bee wants to do tonight is to chase his tail, eat steak, and hate…{Short pause} Wait a minute… {Flashback: Everything’s in slow motion} {Keswick slowly tries to poke Dudley with the needle, but, suddenly, BOOM!! FLOPP bursts through the wall of Dudley’s bedroom} KESWICK: GAAAAAAH!! {He accidentally squirts the Stupid Dog Serum into Wanna-Bee’s face!} {Flashback Ends} MEERKAT: Hey, Escape Goat? do you think that Wanna-Bee is turning into-A STUPID DOG?? {Escape Goat stares at Wanna-Bee blankly. Wanna-Bee is transforming into a stupid dog! He grows a snout, his little, leg stubs become dog paws, and wings are gone!} MEERKAT: Uh, Escape Goat? What are you staring at? {Escape Goat turns Meerkat’s head to Wanna-Bee’s transformation. Meerkat then stares blankly as well. At last, with a few moaning and groaning, Wanna-Bee exciteally says-} WANNA-BEE: HI-GEEEEEE-GEEEEEEEEE!! MEERKAT & ESCAPE GOAT: {Holding each other} AAAAAAAAAUGH!! {Wanna-Bee is FULLY transformed! He now looks EXACTLY like Dudley Puppy, but, has the same shirt and hat as Wanna-Bee!} MEERKAT: We are so dead! ESCAPE GOAT: What are we going to DOOOOO?? MEERKAT: As long it kills me to say this-We need TUFF’s help! WANNA-BEE: Hey, guys! Wanna chew our own butts?? {Meerkat and Escape Goat CRASH through the walls of the side of FLOPP’s Golf Shed Lair. Leaving a gaping hole in THEIR wall! Wanna-Bee is shown biting his butt through the big hole} MEERKAT & ESCAPE GOAT: AAAAAAAAAUGH!! WANNA-BEE: Come on, guys! You’re missing out on all the fun! {Cut to TUFF’s exterior. Meerkat and Escape Goat run through the door screaming in terror! They run and hide into Keswick’s lab.} ESCAPE GOAT: Aw, man. We’ve faced TUFF before! But, never like this! MEERKAT: Exactly buddy. Looks like TUFF has become one of own! We’ll hide in here until the stupid dog serum wears off! ESCAPE GOAT: So, what do we do in the meantime?? MEERKAT: Well, we’re surrounded by supieror technology! I’m sure we’ll be fine! {Then Meerkat suddenly sees the needles that Keswick was used on Dudley earlier!} Escape Goat, my brain just hatched a brilliant idea! If we Wanna-Bee with the serum AGAIN, he’ll turn back into our ol’ energetic, buzzy little bee! ESCAPE GOAT: That’s so crazy, it just might work! {Escape Goat and Meerkat quickly grab a handful of needles! Just then, Wanna-Bee bursts through the door, holding a tennis ball in his mouth! He then spits it out!} WANNA-BEE: Hey, guys! Wanna play fetch?? MEERKAT: No, but, we will play “Save our best friend from certain doom!” ESCAPE GOAT: {Darkly} Let’s tussle… {Suddenly, Escape Goat and Meerkat eye on Wanna-Bee. Wanna-Bee is chewing the shelf Meerkat and Escape Goat!} MEERKAT: Aww, great. Now he’s chewing the furniture! {Just then, with a great, big tremendous chew, Wanna-Bee chomps the support for the shelf away completely! It starts to creak and wobble a bit.} ESCAPE GOAT: Uh oh… MEERKAT: That’s not a good sound! {The shelf falls own right on top of Meerkat and Escape Goat! After a couple of seconds they appear from the rubble…} MEERKAT: Ugh. Escape Goat my back hurts! ESCAPE GOAT: Yeah, mine too! MEERKAT: Why is that? {Suddenly, the two slowly look behind their backs. A bunch of needles containing the stupid dog serum have poked into them!} MEERKAT & ESCAPE GOAT: Uh oh! {Scene cuts to early morning in Dudley’s bedroom. Dudley is still sick in bed. He then calls Kitty on his cell phone. Kitty answers it back at TUFF.} KITTY: Hello? DUDLEY: {Stuffed up} Hey, Kitty, it’s me, Dudley. I’ve got some good news and some bad news. Bad news is-AAAAH-CHOOOO!!-I’m still sick! KITTY: And the good news? DUDLEY: I’ve just found a bunch of replacements for me! {Back at TUFF, Kitty hangs up} KITTY: Replacements? MEERKAT: {Off-screen} Hi, Kitty! {Kitty turns around and faints off-screen} KITTY: Oooooohhh… {We pan back to see THREE Dudleys! Only they’re Wanna-Bee, Escape Goat, and Meerkat. We can tell that because one Duldey has a mobster’s hat and suit and the other one is wearing a red shirt with a fanny pack.} ESCAPE GOAT: What’s wrong with her? WANNA-BEE: Beats me. {After a few seconds, the three “Dudley’s” bite their butts} {Cut back to FLOPP’S golf shed lair after Wanna-Bee’s story. Everyone except Wanna-Bee is a little freaked out.} WANNA-BEE: And we NEVER changed back! The end! MEERKAT: Woah. Now that was freaky! ESCAPE GOAT: I ALMOST peed my pants! NATHAN: But, Escape Goat, we ALL don’t wear pants! {Escape Goat looks down at everyone’s nonexistant pants.} ESCAPE GOAT: Er, more or less. {Suddenly the mysterious shadow appears through the window next to the door. This time, EVERYONE sees it as the shadow comes down the window. Then, everyone becomes nervous} MEERKAT: Uh, Nathan, did you happen to see that shadow out our window? NATHAN: Uh, yeah! That was I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time! ESCAPE GOAT: Yeah, Meerkat! Listen to your nephew more! {Meerkat slaps his forehead} {Suddenly, the doorknob on FLOPP’s door begins to rattle and shake. Everyone stares at it nervously} WANNA-BEE: Who the heck is that?? ESCAPE GOAT: What does it want?? {The doorknob starts to rattle even more! Meerkat and Nathan hold each other.} MEERKAT: Nathan, if we die, I just want you to know I sort of liked you! NATHAN: Uncle Meerkat, I accidentally tore up your favorite hat in the woodchipper! MEERKAT: {Now confused} What? {The door finally opens and there standing in front, is the horrible creepy shadow!} FLOPP & NATHAN: WAAAAAAAAUGH!! {Soon the shadow comes closer in the light from the fire and revealed to be…} ELECTRITIAN BEAR: Uh, did someone call for an electritian? {FLOPP and Nathan stare at the electritan bear for a few seconds, then faint.} ELECTRITIAN BEAR: I’ll just…come back tomorrow… {Walks awkwardly away into the rainy night.} THE END!